Mejores amigos
by Once L
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas sobre Kasamatsu y Moriyama. — 4. Ahogando penas.
1. Amigos

**Amigos.**

**Género: **Amistad.

**Resumen: **Ellos eran y seguían siendo amigos... quizá, los mejores.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no es mío, es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

—Kasamatsu.

—¿Sí? —Yukio se detiene y se gira al escuchar que Moriyama le llama desde su banca ahí en el salón de clases luego de que el timbre suena e indica que por fin ha llegado la hora del almuerzo—. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta.

—¿Vas a la cafetería? —él se pone de pie luego de sacar su cartera de su mochila.

—Sí, iré a comprar algo para comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

El número 5 se lo piensa unos segundos y al final contesta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de responder.

**—**No, mejor voy contigo —camina hacia él al ser la mejor opción. Para qué encargarle algo si puede ir con él y comer ambos afuera. El clima hoy luce agradable.

**—**Cómo quieras —Yukio se encoge de hombros esperando que el otro le dé alcance.

Poco después salen del salón de clases, entablando una conversación sobre lo que hicieron la tarde anterior al salir del entrenamiento o lo que comprarán para comer y de vez en cuando, y entre bromas y demás, se ríen como el par de amigos que son desde hace más de dos años y que seguramente seguirán siendo después.

Después de todo, su amistad es solidad y sincera y ellos, en verdad se llevan bien. Son muy buenos amigos y lo saben.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola. Una pequeña colección sobre drabbles o viñetas que he escrito y escribiré sobre Kasamatsu y Moriyama desde distintas perspectivas, cualquier género y advertencias. Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, nos vemos.


	2. Soñé lo más bello que pude soñar

**Soñé lo más bello que pude soñar.**

**Género: **Humor. Romance entre líneas.

**Resumen: **Moriyama tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida y ahora, Kise también quiere soñar eso.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

Moriyama está feliz y sonriente, brilla como el mismísimo sol y eso todo el equipo lo ha notado.

Es Kise precisamente quien se acerca a él y se lo pregunta curioso y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te pasó algo bueno el día de hoy, Moriyama-senpai?

—En efecto, Kise —él sonríe y brilla más al contestarle y agregar—. Soñé lo más bello que pude soñar.

Eh, con que un sueño… el rubio ahora lo entiende y como es su senpai, Moriyama, el sueño sólo pudo ser sobre una cosa en específica así que se aventura a preguntar sobre ello.

—¿Soñaste con muchas chicas lindas, senpai?

—Ah, no… —niega ligeramente sin borrar su sonrisa y buen humor, aclarándole—. Esta vez no fue ese sueño, fue algo... mejor.

—¿Algo mejor? —Kise no se imagina qué puede ser mejor para él, claro, que soñar con chicas hermosas.

—Sí —asiente, dispuesto a decirle qué fue. No por nada está feliz y entusiasmado, tan emocionado que no lo puede ocultar y se lo confiesa al bajar un poco la voz—. Soñé… que Kasamatsu salía por fin conmigo.

—¡¿Kasamatsu-senpai?! —repite confundido al no esperarse para nada eso, alzando su voz en el proceso.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres, Kise?

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios del modelo, Yukio no encesta la pelota y en cambio voltea a verlo a él para ver qué quiere.

—¿Eh? ¡A-Ah! ¡No, nada! —niega con las manos al ver que ha atraído su atención pero en realidad no le hablaba—. No es nada, senpai. Lo siento.

—¡No me distraigas entonces, idiota! —le regaña, volviendo su mirada al frente y lanzando un tiro de tres puntos.

—Esto… —al mirar de nuevo al escolta murmura por lo bajo para que nadie, y sobre todo su capitán los escuche—. Senpai… —le dice—. ¿C-Cómo puede ser que soñar que sales con Kasamatsu-senpai sea lo mejor que puedes soñar? No, no lo entiendo del todo.

—Bueno… —mira al mencionado que no repara en ese momento en ellos ni en la conversación que siguen manteniendo entre susurros—. Digamos que, desde hace tiempo… me gusta Kasamatsu pero nunca se lo he podido decir, ya sabes cómo es él y lo fácil que se enoja por cualquier cosa.

—Sí. —Kise asiente de acuerdo con él.

El número 5 tiene razón. Su capitán de enoja muy fácil y por cualquier cosa, en especial cuando alguien invade su espacio personal o trata de insinuarle "otras cosas", a él y a su cuerpo con moretes todos los días le consta.

—Así que soñar que sale conmigo, que por fin será mío es… maravilloso.

Al escuchar eso, Kise se sonroja hasta las orejas. La imagen de Kasamatsu-senpai en una situación "así", con poca ropa, con una expresión sexy, lasciva, alborota sus hormonas adolescentes e imaginación teniendo que centrarse en otra cosa y no en esos pensamientos e ideas que de pronto lo asaltan y lo "tientan".

Moriyama no obstante sigue hablando, así que lo mira a él.

—Sin duda alguna es lo mejor que puedo soñar, ¿no crees, Kise?

—¡S-Sí! —concuerda exaltado con él. Ahora, él también quiere soñar "eso" con su capitán.

—Pero bueno… —suspira de pronto—. Sé que ha sido un sueño, pero ha sido tan real y nítido que por eso hoy no puedo pensar ni ver a las chicas lindas que pasan delante de mí —hace una pausa, sonando un poco dramático al agregar—. Ya se me pasará… espero, porque ellas me siguen gustando, ¿sabes?

—¡O-Oh! —el rubio no está muy seguro de esto, del "gusto" que Moriyama puede tener pero tampoco indaga en ello.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —Yukio se para repentinamente delante de ellos con una venita en su frente al verlos todavía ahí y los reprende—. ¡Dejen de estar murmurando y perdiendo el tiempo y vuelvan de una vez al entrenamiento!

—De acuerdo —Moriyama sale de su trance, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cómplice al estar tan cerca de él y rozar su mano con la suya al pasar a su lado y el de ojos azules no se da cuenta de nada.

Muy diferente del rubio, que se pone nervioso y se sonroja al tenerlo enfrente de su persona y tener muchas imágenes "deshonrosas" con él en su mente.

Kasamatsu por supuesto que se da cuenta de su estado y sonrojo, de que algo le pasa, afilando su mirada e invadiendo su espacio para verlo más de cerca y ver qué es.

—¿Kise? ¿Qué pasa contigo, estás enfermo?

Justo cuando va a tocar su frente con su mano el número 7 retrocede instintivamente. Si su senpai lo toca en ese momento no sabe lo qué pueda hacer "contra" él, cómo reaccionar.

Tiene que calmarse y respirar. Actuar como de costumbre. Sí, eso.

—¡N-No es nada! ¡Estoy bien, senpai! —pero tartamudea y habla rápido. Es más, hasta está sudando y muy nervioso, y no puede verlo a la cara, tiene que alejarse de momento de él—. ¿El entrenamiento, cierto? ¡Y-ya voy!

Y dicho esto pasa rápidamente a su lado, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos que ahora se han instaurado en su mente y no lo dejan en paz. Eso, y calmarse de una buena vez.

—¿Hah? —al verlos volver a la cancha, Kasamatsu suspira, cansado—. ¡No entiendo a ese par! —dice, volviendo con el equipo y con el entrenador que les dirá algo en ese momento.

Ahora, Kise entiende perfectamente el buen humor de Moriyama-senpai y lo compartirá mañana al soñar esa misma noche con su senpai porque ha sido... inevitable después de los sucesos de ese día.

**Fin.**

* * *

Una viñeta más.

Esta vez un poco más... "ambigua" por decirlo de alguna forma y con un Kise/Kasamatsu entre líneas. ¿Qué tal?

Pues nada más de momento, espero que les guste. Y muchas gracias a _**Princesa 1859**_ y a **_Dumbre Morelvol_** por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos ;)


	3. Él no se da cuenta

**Él no se da cuenta.**

**Género: **Drama. Romance entre líneas.

******Resumen:** Moriyama ya no sabía qué hacer con eso. Kasamatsu seguía sin darse cuenta.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket = Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

—Ah.

Moriyama vuelve a suspirar por octava vez en el día.

Por más que no quiere pensar en eso, al final termina haciéndolo y suspirando una vez más. Aquello es inevitable y él lo sabe.

Lo cierto es que ya no sabe cómo afrontar su situación, las cosas no pueden seguir así mucho tiempo y quizá por eso es que lo habla con alguien que sabe sobre el tema.

—Kobori... —le llama a su amigo que está ahí con él en los vestuarios del gimnasio cambiándose de ropa en la banca contigua.

—¿Sí? —voltea a verlo, terminando de abrocharse la camisa blanca del uniforme.

—... Él no se da cuenta —dice, y vuelve a suspirar.

El número 8 de Kaijo se queda en silencio largos segundos hasta que Moriyama vuelve a hablar, a ser más especifico con el tema.

—Kasamatsu no se da cuenta de nada.

Y entonces, Kobori entiende de qué le está hablando su amigo, sobre los sentimientos y líos románticos que tiene por el capitán de Kaijo y ahora es su turno para suspirar.

¿Cómo le dice las cosas a Moriyama? A ver, lo intenta.

—¿Cómo quieres que se dé cuenta si todo el día estás hablando sobre lo lindas y hermosas que son las chicas, eh?

—Pero eso no tiene... —Kobori le interrumpe.

—Kasamatsu no es adivino —puntualiza—. Y sabes que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, varias presiones y responsabilidades y si tú no se lo dices y todavía le sumas el factor de "hablo y pienso a todas horas en chicas", jamás se dará cuenta.

El escolta lo piensa unos segundos, Kobori tiene razón. ¿Pero entonces, qué hace?

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? —pregunta—. ¿Decírselo, así sin más?

—Si te gusta... sí. Díselo.

Pero las cosas no son así de simples.

—¡Ah! No es tan fácil —comenta, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su casillero para distraerse con cualquier cosa.

—A ver, ¿desde cuándo es que te gusta, Moriyama? ¿Desde segundo?

—... Desde primero en realidad —confiesa al girarse y mirarlo, sintiéndose un poco apenado.

Y es que desde que vio a Kasamatsu el primer día de clases en el salón por alguna razón le gustó, pese a ser un chico y gustarle a él toda la vida las chicas. Conocerlo y volverse su amigo, su compañero de baloncesto sólo hizo que ese sentimiento creciera más y él fuera la única excepción.

—¿Ves? Es mucho tiempo. Díselo ya. Si no lo haces ahora, puede que después pierdas tu oportunidad y te arrepientas.

Al escuchar esa advertencia vuelve a girarse, a verlo a la cara.

—¿Lo dices por... Kise?

—Algo así —admite al pensar en eso y asentir—. Él aún no se da cuenta del todo pero sí, tiene algunos sentimientos por Kasamatsu y cada vez pasa más tiempo con él, tarde o temprano terminará enamorándose de él.

—Lo sé —y de nuevo Moriyama suspira, cansado de esa situación. Quizá Kobori tiene razón y sólo debe decírselo, confesarse.

El mencionado mientras tanto va a su casillero y por ende, se para a su lado.

—Si lo sabes debes decirlo. Creo que tienes una oportunidad —le anima.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —asiente totalmente convencido de ello—. Él y tú se llevan bien, ¿cierto? Los dos se entienden y son buenos amigos, Kasamatsu confía en ti. Sólo debes de ser directo con lo que sientes... ¡Ah, y eso sí, Moriyama! **—**le advierte con una pequeña sonrisa—. Deja de hablar tanto sobre las chicas o él jamás te creerá.

—Tienes razón —entrecierra un instante sus ojos y sonríe—. Creo que haré eso.

—Esa es la actitud.

Kobori lo vuelve a felicitar al palmearle el hombro terminando ambos de guardar sus cosas para irse a casa.

Sin duda eso es lo que hará Moriyama. Se preparará en los siguientes días para decirle a Kasamatsu lo que siente por él. Sólo espera que las cosas salgan bien. Después de todo, el de ojos azules le gusta mucho y por él está dispuesto a cambiar y ya no ser tan "coqueto" con las chicas.

**Fin.**

* * *

Una viñeta más.

Muchas gracias a _**Julie Theron**_ (tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti :D) & _**Kunai Shiroyuki**_. Espero que ésta también les guste. Nos vemos ;)


	4. Ahogando penas

**Ahogando penas.**

**Género: **Amistad.

******Resumen:** Porque las penas siempre se ahogaban en alcohol. O algo así.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

En cuanto Kasamatsu encuentra el lugar "HEARTbreaking bar" y entra al establecimiento, busca de inmediato a su amigo entre las mesas con clientes que brindan o ríen eufóricos debido a la bebida consumida, encontrándolo de inmediato unos metros más allá.

Y es que como se imagina en un primer momento y al ser el cantinero quien le ha llamado informándole que su amigo estaba ahí, borracho y sin dinero para pagar su cuenta, le ha llamado a él al pedírselo Moriyama y esperando ahora ambos su llegada.

Yukio no se tarda ni quince minutos en estar ahí.

—¡Moriyama! —llega a su lado, impidiendo que el número 5 se vaya de lado y se caiga hasta el piso al tambalearse de un lado a otro.

—¿K-Kasamatsu? —alza su vista, viendo borroso y doble.

Sí, una de esas dos personas que ve se parece a su amigo por lo que sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Sí, soy yo! —la pequeña sonrisa que esboza al verlo desaparece de inmediato al verlo en ese estado, siendo remplazada por una fina línea en sus labios y un ceño fruncido. Ahora lo regaña y hasta lo golpea en el pecho al verlo en ese estado—. ¿Idiota, en qué diablos estabas pensando al venir aquí, al tomar tanto?

—¡Lo siento! —se aferra a su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y sollozando un poco como todo borracho despechado—. ¡Kasamatsu, Amy-chan me dejó~!

¿Quién? ¡Ah, sí! Ahora lo recuerda, la chica con la que llevaba una semana saliendo, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí, sí! —le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, sabiendo que algo así debió de haber pasado.

Sino por qué otro motivo Moriyama estuviera ahí, bebiendo y ahogando su pena con alcohol.

Suspira, llamándole la atención el letrero pegado en la pared con el nombre del lugar y una pequeña leyenda. La lee:

_"HEARTbreaking bar_

_Si su corazón estuviera roto estaría muerto._

_(No se aceptan perturbados)_

_Váyase__por donde vino"._

Sin poderlo evitar esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Muy cierto. Aunque puede que el número 5 de Kaijo y otros hombres más en ese bar no estuvieran de acuerdo con eso. Daba igual.

—¡Kasamatsu~! —Moriyama sigue llorando un par de veces más, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

Cierto. Es hora de que ambos se vayan.

—Vamos… —deja un par de billetes en la mesa ante la vista del atento cantinero que ahora parece satisfecho, pasándose el brazo de su amigo por su cuello para hacer que se ponga de pie. Moriyama pesa y mucho, y huele demasiado a alcohol. Aun así resiste esto y da un par de pasos con él—. Vayamos a casa, mañana te sentirás mejor.

Le dice, pensando que lo más probable es que no. Que amanezca con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con resaca y un ligero olvido respecto a esa noche. Sí, el precio de cualquier enamorado con un corazón roto.

Bueno, al menos lo sigue teniendo a él incondicionalmente y como buen amigo que es. Eso en teoría debería de bastar.

**Fin.**

* * *

Otra viñeta más. Muchas gracias a**_ Princesa 1859, __Julie Thero_n** y _**Sonia Roses **_por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos en la siguiente ;)


End file.
